Partie d'échecs
by Elec9
Summary: Un spectateur inattendu d'une partie d'échecs. Un souvenir impérissable.


**Titre :** Partie d'échecs

**Auteur :** Elec9

**Résumé : **Un spectateur inattendu d'une partie d'échecs. Un souvenir impérissable.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JKRowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce OS vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, faites m'en part, s'il vous plaît !

* * *

Harry courrait de toutes la force de ses jambes, tentant tant bien que mal de fuir son professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. L'enfant l'avait malheureusement surpris en pleine discussion avec son professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, Quintus Quirrel, lors d'une de ses déambulations nocturnes. Cette habitude lui était venu au fil du temps, tant il prenait plaisir à se promener dans les couloirs de l'école, quand tout le monde dormait, sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il tourna à droite, monta une vollée de marche, prit à gauche et continua, changeant de directions le plus de fois possible. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un cul-de-sac, le souffle court.

Il regarda un moment la lourde porte de bois qui ornait le mur et, l'adrénaline parcourant encore ses veines, il l'ouvrit doucement. Les gonds grincèrent à peine en ouvrant le battant, permettant à Harry de contempler la vue d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Les meubles scolaires prenaient lentement la poussière, contrairement à l'étrange objet qui se dressait fièrement, recouvert qu'il était d'une toile marron.

Harry referma lentement la porte et retira sa cape de ses épaules, la gardant dans sa main. Il refusait de se séparer d'elle et puis de toute façon, il ne fallait pas l'abîmer avec la poussière. Il avança au centre de la pièce, ses pas résonnant trop fort à son goût tandis qu'il contournait tables et chaises.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la toile, la retirant d'un mouvement ample, la faisant tomber au sol en un vulgaire paquet. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent un peu plus en contemplant le miroir. Plus grand que lui, un socle en argent, la surface polie semblait très vieille. Une inscription était gravée sur le cadre mais il ne la comprit pas. Ce fut à peine s'il la vit. Ses yeux fixaient le miroir et son cerveau refusait de croire ce que les yeux lui transmettaient.

Ses parents ne pouvaient _pas_ être dans le miroir ! Ils étaient morts... Pourtant, il les fixait obstinément, gravant la moindre courbe de leurs visages, les boucles de cheveux de son père, si semblable aux siens ; les reflets de la chevelure de sa mère, leur regard à tous deux bienveillant, comme s'ils les voyaient.

En lui, son désir changea, le reflet se fit flou. Il _voulait_ voir ses parents quant ils étaient jeunes, quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

L'image revint, se précisant à chaque seconde. Harry reconnut les couleurs de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le jeu d'échecs et enfin, il vit ses parents. Sa mère semblait rire alors son père avait l'air bougonneux, tandis qu'il déplaçait une pièce.

Un fou, put apercevoir Harry. L'image était si précise. Comme s'il était présent ! La salle commune était toujours vide, alors que Lily ordonnait à sa tour de prendre le fou téméraire de son adversaire. Harry entendait, imaginait les sons si distinctement !

Bientôt, il ne vit plus le cadre du miroir magique, tant il était pris dans l'instant, dans la partie d'échecs de ses parents. Ou alors, il ne voyait plus le cadre tout simplement parce qu'il n'était plus là. Harry rejeta l'idée absurde, concentré comme il l'était de mémoriser les moindres faits et gestes des deux joueurs. Petit à petit, il entendit distinctement les craquements du feu de cheminée, le sifflement du courant d'air passant par une fenêtre ouverte. Il entendit même les rires du couple et les pièces se massacrant sous les ordres désordonnés des deux adversaires.

Harry s'approcha à petits pas, sa main fermement serrée autour de la cape d'invisibilité. Il détailla le sourire de sa mère, dévisagea le nez de son père. Puis il porta son attention sur le jeu, observant la place des pièces. D'une petite expérience accumulée au fil des parties contre Ron, il déduit ce que James devait jouer pour mettre Lily échecs et mat ; elle n'avait pas penser à protéger son roi.

"Tour en G...  
- Cavalier en H 5", interrompit Harry.

Le cavalier obéit, James et Lily se tournèrent vers lui. Le petit Harry sourit en déclarant à sa mère :  
"Echecs et mat !"

Ils ne réagirent pas.

Sa fierté se mua en déception. Triste, il baissa les yeux au sol, contemplant les aspérités du vieux tapis. Il ne vit pas les yeux de sa mère aller et revenir de lui au jeu. Finalement, elle admit :  
"C'est vrai. Tu m'as battue... ?  
- Harry. Harry Potter" répondit-il, sans trop relever la tête.

Si Lily sursauta, James fit carrément un bond au plafond. Gardant un semblant de sang-froid, il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, relevant son menton pour pouvoir l'observer. Lily se leva et se placa derrière James, regardant elle aussi Harry. Le petit brun se laissa dévisager. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. James relâcha enfin son emprise et se redressa, saisissant la main de sa petite amie.

"Harry...Potter ?"  
Il acquiesça timidement, répondant à la question de son père, qui s'était fait autoritaire.  
"Qui es-tu, dans la famille ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?  
- Pourquoi ressembles-tu tellement à James ? ajouta Lily.  
- Et pourquoi as-tu les yeux de Lily ? compléta James.  
- Vous êtes mes parents", murmura le petit garçon, après un court silence.

Sa voix ressortit pourtant distinctement, dans le silence presque total de la salle commune - il devait être vers une heure du matin. Le temps qu'ils comprennent clairement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Harry releva la tête, curieux de leurs réactions. Lily lâcha la main de James et tomba à genoux. De ses mains, elle saisit les frêles épaules du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien. Harry sentait sa mère fouiller son âme, cherchant la moindre parcelle de vérité à son propos, sondant ses yeux pareils aux siens. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.  
Timidement, Harry serra doucement sa mère lui aussi, se laissant submerger par le délicat parfum de sa mère. De ses grands bras, James tenta de les enlacer tous les deux, ayant retrouvé la raison après l'hébétude.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Lily étaient pleins de larmes qu'elle refoula tant bien que mal ; l'homme et le garçon n'en menaient pas larges, eux aussi.  
"Alors, où as-tu appris cette technique avec laquelle tu m'as eue ?  
- C'est mon ami Ron qui me l'a montré."

Ces simples phrases suffirent à relancer la conversation. Harry apprit à connaître ses parents. Il apprit que Lily aimait les haricots verts et que James préférait le chocolat. Son père lui expliqua sa figure de Quiddittch préférée et Lily, celle qu'elle détestait que James fasse. Contre l'avis de sa mère, il apprit comment colorer des cheveux en rose et contre l'avis de son père, il apprit à dépoussiérer les livres sans les abîmer, d'un petit sort bien placé.

Harry se sentait le plus heureux des enfants, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait enfin jouer avec ses parents, et Merlin ! il n'allait pas s'en passer. Trop vite et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, le sourire de sa mère se fit flou, les lunettes de son père ne furent plus droites. A son grand malheur, les bords du miroir réapparurent et la scène disparut, ne laissant qu'un souvenir après son passage.

Harry retrouva sous ses pieds la dureté des pierres de la salle de classe et non plus le tapis moelleux de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il leva le regard et contempla les runes du miroir, cherchant à percer leur secret. Il serra plus fort encore sa cape d'invisibilité - l'avait-il seulement lâchée ? - et tourna les talons.

Il jeta un regard vague à la lune, à travers la fenêtre, mais s'arrêta sur son directeur, la haute silhouette de Dumbledore se découpant dans la lumière lunaire.  
"Les miroirs sont parfois bien étranges, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?"  
L'enfant ne put qu'acquiescer.  
"Mais celui-là est encore plus particulier que les autres, continua Dumbledore, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu n'en t'approches plus. D'accord, Harry ?  
- Promis, professeur.  
- Retourne te coucher, tu en as grandement besoin."  
Harry sortit de la pièce et reprit au hasard un couloir. Par chance, il retrouva rapidement son lit et sa cape sa place dans sa malle.

oOoOoOo

Rusard grogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet insolent de Potter, pour rire comme ça ?  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Potter ?  
- Ma mère a coloré les cheveux de Rogue en rose !"  
Et il repartit dans son fou rire.  
"Dépêchez vous, Potter, il vous reste trois cents dossiers à classer !"

* * *

Review ?


End file.
